


Lose the Key

by BWaves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWaves/pseuds/BWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love to surprise him too, which is why you didn't mention that you were coming home a few days early from your couple week long trip to your big brother's place out in California. You were going to surprise him, he was going to be so excited, and you seriously just can't wait to see that huge grin on his face when you walk through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose the Key

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeacus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeacus/gifts).



There was a laundry list of things you loved about Jake. Among the highest ranks was how excited he got when you came home from being gone. Be it hours, days, weeks, he always got the same huge grin on his face, and he would kiss you and say he missed you.

You love to surprise him too, which is why you didn't mention that you were coming home a few days early from your couple week long trip to your big brother's place out in California. You were going to surprise him, he was going to be so excited, and you seriously just can't wait to see that huge grin on his face when you walk through the door.

When you reach the door you take a moment to play out how the conversation will go in your head. He'll look up at the sound of the door unlocking, and jump to his feet when you walk in. He'll hug you, and he'll kiss you, and he'll say he missed you and it will be wonderful. You unlock the door, he's probably looking now, you hold the knob for just a beat longer than you feel like you should, and finally you push it open.

Disappointment, as he's not in the living room watching TV as he usually is when you get home. You close the door softly behind you and listen for noise. Some sounds from the bedroom get your ear and you smile. A few steps closer and it sounds like he's watching porn or something, you can distinctly hear a girl's voice. You don't question it, Jake can watch whatever kind of porn he wants.

You reach the door and the voice starts to sound familiar.

You rest your hand on the handle when you hear it, Jake's voice, moaning, something that you think is a name in the mix. A name that is not yours. Nor any of his beloved blue ladies, no the name you're sure you heard in there was the name belonging to one Roxy Lalonde. And now that you're this close, that you're listening, the female voice sounds a lot like hers.

Your hand is frozen on the handle, you don't dare to look, to potentially find your fear on the other side of the door. But shit. You have to know if you're just going crazy, you have to be going crazy.

So you turn the knob, slowly, quietly as you can. No noise comes from it. You crack the door and the voices are louder, clearer and your heart is twisting in your chest as you look inside.

She's arched up under him like a cat in heat (fitting, you suppose) and you watch his hips are rocking back and forth and it's only a moment, only a small moment you can take before you pull the door closed and walk away.

You keep quiet. You set your things down by the door and you sit yourself on the futon you and Jake have fucked on a million and a half times.

You love Roxy to death, but the fact that Jake's dick has been in her as well has you grimacing at the thought of her.

Well you suppose loved would be a better word.

You wait on the couch. You stew.

Finally it grows quiet, after you hear each of them climax, very loudly. Very openly. You wait in the silence, your eyes closed and you try so hard, it is a great effort you go to not to break down. You can't. Not yet.

The door opens to Roxy giggling, and you open your eyes, looking over to see Jake stepping out.

When his eyes land on your he freezes. Right where he stands, Roxy giggles a little more and asks what's wrong and Jake doesn't answer.

You get to your feet easily, you cross the room at a reasonable pace to stand in front of him and you don't touch him. You refuse to touch him.

“Lose the key.” You can see it, something in his face, the slightest twitch of his eyes, his muscles, his lips, and he looks scared of you for a moment. You brush past him, you don't step around, you walk right into his arm, shoving him off balance and into the wall and you go to the bathroom. Roxy is silent. And inside the bathroom you let the first ounce of reality slip under your skin.

You just walked in on Jake cheating on you. With your best friend. It's not like she was drunk or anything, she managed to quit months ago, it's not like you just walked in on them smooching because they were lonely, no you walked in on them straight up, dick in vagina, cheating on you.

How could Jake do that? How could Roxy do that? How could she not have thought, oh hey this is bad, should probably tell Dirk, how could that thought have never crossed her mind, how could he have never thought that it was a bad fucking idea, how could they...

You couldn't pinpoint which thought exactly triggered the cascade, but you do know that by the time you come back from it you're sitting on the floor, back to the door and with an embarrassing amount of tears streaming down your face.

You keep yourself quiet. If they're still in the apartment you don't want them to hear you.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't guarantee a story, but if you make a request at my tumblr (bruhthatsgay.tumblr.com) I might write you a story (and if you include your ao3 account name I'll gift it to you over here.)


End file.
